Question: Define $\#N$ by the formula $\#N = .5(N) + 1$. Calculate $\#(\#(\#58))$.
Solution: We have  \[\#(\#(\#58))=\#(\#(.5(58)+1))=\#(\#(30))=\]\[\#(.5(30)+1)=\#(16)=(.5(16)+1)=\boxed{9}.\]